<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tongue-Tied by Konochuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615316">Tongue-Tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu'>Konochuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladrien June 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“I — you – I — this is — i-it isn’t what it looks like! I-I mean —“</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>❤️ Day 5 of Ladrien June~ 💚</b>
  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladrien June 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tongue-Tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>P1</b> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760672">P2</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777394">P3</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472737">P4</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This isn’t… what he thought would happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An Akuma had appeared during their gym class. They were after Chloe </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The teacher directed the other students into the building. As the students scrambled in every direction Adrien dashed towards the boy’s bathroom to transform. Before he made it there he saw Marinette sprint towards the locker room out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could wonder why she wasn’t following the rest of the class he saw the Akuma aim right for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrein bolted towards her — “Marinette!” — She was already inside. He heard her muffled voice as he leapt through the doors and tackled her to the ground. The blast the Akuma had sent hit the doors and went over their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien lifted himself off her and peered behind them. The Akuma approached. “Marinette, we—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her. Bright red and pink sparkles faded from the polka-dotted mask on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug was underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I — you – I — this is — i-it isn’t what it looks like! I-I mean —“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t register what she said. All that he could focus on was the repeated screeching </span>
  <em>
    <span>MARINETTE AND LADYBUG ARE THE SAME PERSON! LADYBUG IS MARIENETTE! </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I–!” he stumbled to his feet and reached out a hand to pull her up. She took it, looking everywhere but him. “I’m sorry! I just — the Akuma was aiming right for you and</span>
  <span>–“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. “It’s… it’s okay, Adrien, I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blast. Ladybug yanked Adrien behind her and twirled her yoyo to block the Akuma’s attacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run, Adrien! We’ll talk about this later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and ran. His eyes scoured the halls for an empty classroom to transform in. His lady — his </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my favorite entries too 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>